


1 Wingmon Too Many

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comedy, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Love, Love Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Relationship Advice, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush, Showing Off, Slash, Starbucks, University, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: It’s clear to Takaishi Takeru some changes have to be made. No more coffee for Patamon! [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 18





	1 Wingmon Too Many

1 Wingmon Too Many

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ Pre-empts _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: One-sided Takeru x Daisuke.

Summary:

It’s clear to Takaishi Takeru some changes have to be made. No more coffee for Patamon!

* * *

“Takeru, whatcha doin’?” Patamon snuck a peek at his screen. “A paper?”

The Digimon didn’t find elaborately constructed sentences or gratuitously footnoted paragraphs. He did, however, find a choppy, bullet-pointed list of cloying pick-up lines atypical of a serious aspiring writer. The not-yet-bestselling author was actually using the word processor’s strikethrough button to cross out the really awful stuff, instead of merely deleting it altogether.

“Patamon, shh!”

“Oh, you’re writing a _love note_!”

This is why Takeru didn’t approve of Patamon drinking coffee! He got super loud on caffeine.

People at other tables stared. Who was this guy with the big-eared orange marmot?

“If you want, I can be your wingman! Or Wingmon, I guess! I’m sure I’d be great at that! I have two of them!” He wiggled his wings happily.

“Thanks, but no thanks. Remember, I’m the one Taichi-san and Aniki came to when they needed help talking to girls.”

“It’s not the same though, isn’t it?”

“How so?”

“Daisuke’s a boy!”

“See you’re up on your biology…”

“Ken is gonna beat you! They’re already Digital Gate-ing all over the place! Ibettheygetmarriedandhavebeautifulkids!”

Takeru shut his laptop, annoyed his insecurities were just vomited into the open.

“Patamon, we’re cutting back your daily coffee intake.”


End file.
